delispopmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Vladislava Fyodorova
Yakutsk, Russian SFSR, USSR |Residence = New York City, U.S. |Occupation = Model ∙ actress |Spouse = Jonas Diamond (m. 2013) |Children = 3 |Years = 1995–present }}Vladislava Fyodorova Diamond (née Fyodorova; Russian: Владислава Владимировна Фёдорова; born 15 October 1980) is a Russian model and actress. Fyodorova began her career as a model at age 14 in 1995, later signing to Elite Model Management in 1998. Fyodorova made her runaway debut in 1998, walking in Paris Fashion Week. Fyodorova went on to have a successful modeling career, appearing on the covers of several international fashion magazines and walking in numerous fashion weeks. She ventured into acting in the late-2000s, and was cast as Sabina Abdulova in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). She has also appeared in the films Pozdno (2009), Devushka kod (2012), and Polet zhivotnykh (2013). Early life and education Fyodorova was born on 15 October 1980 in Yakutsk, Yakut Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Vladimir Fyodorov (1935–2009) and Maria Nazarova (born 1943). She is of mixed Yakut and Russian origin, with both of her parents being of mixed origin as well; Fyodorova has stated that she was born with Asian-Yakut facial features but blonde hair and light brown eyes. Fyodorova was raised bilingually, speaking both the Yakut and Russian languages. She grew up in a middle-class family; her father was a social worker, while her mother worked as a high school Russian literature teacher. Fyodorova is the youngest of four children; her elder siblings include Natalya (born 1973), Vladimir (born 1975), and Grigoriy (born 1979). Fyodorova began her education in 1986, where she excelled academically. Fyodorova recalls being bullied throughout school for her lanky build; by age eleven, Fyodorova stood at five feet nine inches. When she was 14 years old, Fyodorova was discovered by a modeling agent while on a family vacation to Moscow. She subsequently left school and moved to Moscow with her elder sister in order to pursue a career as a model. Fyodorova graduated with a high school diploma in 1999, finishing her education in Moscow. Career After beginning her modeling career in 1995, Fyodorova initially appeared in print ads for Moscow-based companies and small runway shows. In 1998, she signed an international contract with Elite Model Management. Fyodorova made her runaway debut in 1998, walking in Paris Fashion Week. Fyodorova went on to have a successful modeling career, appearing on the covers of several international fashion magazines and walking in numerous fashion weeks. Fyodorova retired from her modeling career in 2010, in order to prioritize acting. She ventured into acting in the late-2000s, and was cast as Sabina Abdulova in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). Fyodorova has also appeared in the films Pozdno (2009), Devushka kod (2012), and Polet zhivotnykh (2013). Personal life Fyodorova began a relationship with Canadian male model Jonas Diamond in 2009, after they had met in Los Angeles, California. The couple became engaged in 2012, and married the following year in Amalfi, Italy. Fyodorova and Diamond have three children together: Xenia (born 2014), November (born 2017), and Kaine (born 2018). The family resides in New York City, owning an apartment in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. They also own smaller residences in Moscow, Los Angeles, and Vancouver. Fyodorova speaks fluent Russian, Yakut, and English; all three of her children are bilingual in Russian and English. She is a practicing Russian Orthodox Christian, although she has also expressed support for LGBT rights. She has not filed for American or Canadian citizenship, and remains solely a citizen of Russia. Filmography Main article: Vladislava Fyodorova filmography. Category:1980 births Category:21st-century Russian actresses Category:Elite Model Management models Category:LGBT rights activists from Russia Category:Living people Category:People from Yakutsk Category:Russian expatriates in the United States Category:Russian female models Category:Russian film actresses Category:Russian Orthodox Christians Category:Russian television actresses Category:Yakut people